Divided We Fight
by xnightwing
Summary: Deathstroke and Renegade. Teacher, and Student. Master and Apprentice. I am Renegade Now.
1. I am Renegade Now

**Okay! So with permission from bookworm4497 who is another author on here, who I absolutely love, I give you the continuation of the Alternate Ending to Divided. So essentially, before you come read this you need to go over to her page, and read Reuniting, and then read Divided, and then come over here, and read this. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice or Teen Titans then I would not be here. I would be writing comic books, as I continue high school. Oh I also don't own Star Wars, or Batman, and that's it. **

Dodge, punch, kick. Throw batarangs. I could see why Dick liked sparring with him, Slade. It was almost like a dance, but this time the stakes were Dick's life. Dick's future. Dick's dreams. I had to win this for Dick I hadn't been there for him for years. I was hoping this would make up for it. I had to end this soon. Slade's defense was almost unstoppable, almost. There was a slight opening. I went for it, and the next thing I knew I had crashed into a wall, and slumped into a state of unconsciousness.

Slade's POV

I was evenly matched, almost. He was desperate, and that made him slightly sloppy. He went for the fake opening. A punch kick combo to throw him off his balance. I had taken a risky bet, if he had used that against me I would have lost Renegade. I punched, and kicked him over, and over before kicking him into the wall. Batman didn't get up. He had lost. I had won.

Nightwi-Renegade's POV

Slade won. I was officially Renegade. I would have loved to say I was heartbroken. I would have loved to say I was going to break the deal, but a deal was a deal, and I wasn't all that sad that Slade had won. *"Well, that's that." He said quietly. "I should probably go make sure Slade doesn't kill him."

He got up and started towards the door, but was stopped when Wally grabbed his arm.

"Bro… does this mean…"

"I'm staying with Slade." Dick said firmly. "He won, and now I have to keep our deal." He paused and looked around the room, meeting everyone's eyes. "Try to stop me and I _will_fight you."

Wally hesitated for a moment before releasing his bro's arm.

This time Raven moved forward to stop Dick's departure. "This is what you want?" She asked quietly. Dick nodded once.

Raven bit her lip and stood back. No one else tried to stop him, realizing that this was what had to happen. Dick walked to the door and hesitated, looking back at them for a moment.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Goodbye."

He disappeared out the door, leaving his family behind. He was Renegade now.*

I entered the room. Slade was standing by Bruce, looking at the unconscious man.

*"I wasn't going to kill him you know"*

"Does it matter? He won't stop looking."

"Which is why we must leave now." We took one last look around the room, before leaving the base. Deathstroke, and Renegade. Teacher, and Student. Master, and Apprentice.

I was Renegade now.

**The words that are in-between ** are copied straight from bookworm4497's page, the words aren't mine. I know this is short, but this is the beginning of a lot of change in Nightwing, and in Slade/Deathstroke as well so…review, rate, go read bookworm's stuff I love it, and I will see you next Wednesday hopefully for the next chapter. Death of a Bird. **

**So**

**XNightwing out. **


	2. Death of a Bird

**Death of a Bird: **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS. A girl can dream right? But still I don't own this. **

Batman's POV

It had been two months. Nightwing had been a criminal for two months. He had already done independent heists. If Nightwing was a criminal I had to stop him. I was the goddamned Batman, that, and because everybody expected me to stop him. He was my son. He was my responsibility, and now after two months. It was time for me to confront him.

I was in Bludhaven for the night. Rumors had been going around the underworld that Renegade was going to make an appearance. I had to try one last time to make him break his promise. To come back to the heroes.

"Batman." He managed to sneak up on me. He had gotten good, better, but I couldn't let my surprise show. People were counting on me.

"Renegade." He stepped out of the shadows. The blue mask, reflected by the light was the only thing visible in the dark smog of Bludhaven.

"What do you want Batman." His voice was different. Darker, deeper.

"Come back to the heroes. We can get you away from Slad-"

"I made a deal. I'm not going back."

"Nightwin-"

"It's Renegade, Batman. Get this through your thick skull, I am not coming back. Deal with it." He was confused. He had to be. I couldn't stand the thought of him not coming back. Staying a villain, staying with the psychopath that was Slade. I was out of my game. Really out of my game. I should have seen the first punch coming. The tensed muscles as Renegade prepared to strike. I didn't, and if it weren't for my reflexes the impending fight would have gone much, much different.

Renegade's POV

Dodge, punch kick. Flip over Bats. He had barely dodged out of the way of my first punch, and from that point on it was war. We were fighting blow for blow on a building in the worst city in the world. It was even worse than Gotham. I had been scouting out Bludhaven for a new main base of operations. I had noticed the bat a mile away. I skidded to a stop as I was kicked in the stomach. Slade had made this look easy. I knew from experience that it was anything but. Why didn't he understand that I wasn't coming back? I didn't break a promise. Especially a promise I made to save my family.

I was working up a sweat, as was he, and the fight was going well, but I had a slight advantage. I had been training nonstop with Slade for five months. For two months I had been training even harder. I had to become Renegade. To keep my promise, and I would never tell anybody, but Wintergreen this, but I was having fun. I was being challenged in fighting that nobody, not even Batman had before. It was exhilarating, and I had gotten better. A lot better, now that I didn't have as many limits. I still wouldn't kill. I just couldn't shooting people in non-lethal places was still difficult.

"_Renegade_" The sound resonated from the comlink that was stuck in my right ear. "_You are needed at the base immediately, and tell Batman I said hello." _It still amazed me how he knew what I was doing, and he did it even better than bats had. I flipped over Batman.

"Batman, I've gotta go. Just so you know. I am not coming back, so stop looking for me. You won't find me. You couldn't find me the first time, and you can't find me now. Oh, and Slade says hi."

"Renega-" I jumped off a building, flipping, and landing on the cement below.

_"I'm on my way Slade."_ I made my way through the alleyways of Bludhaven avoiding all criminal activity. The hidden warehouse base was one Slade had built earlier, in his criminal career, but he was revamping it. Making it more deadly and overall updating the main design. I punched in the code, and came through the door, into a hallway that led to the main room, which of course had a bunch of machinery going.

"You needed me Slade?" His back was turned, and he threw me a key, I caught it as it sailed through the air.

"Come with me." I followed him through the winding passages in the warehouse. A door on the right side of one of the hallways had a normal key, rather than a punch code. I looked at him, and he nodded. I inserted the key, and opened the door. I let out a gasp as the view of the uneven bars, rings, mats, beam, and other equipment came into view. I saw a net over in a section, and looked up. A smile crept up onto my face, as the view of a trapeze came into sight. I started fidgeting almost instantly. I felt the burning need to fly. To soar.

"Go on. Even I'm not that mean. Besides I want to see what you can do." I ran over to the tall ladder, and climbed, up. I launched off, and then I started to fly.

Batman's POV

He had just pulled a…a me. Nobody ever can do that, but Nig-Renegade had. I didn't want to break it to the league that their little bird wasn't coming back, because he wasn't. He was going to remain a villain. I could feel it in my gut. I had lost. In more ways than one. I had lost to Slade three months ago, but it wasn't just my pride, or my dignity, I had lost my son. As I left Bludhaven I wondered how I was going to break this to Tim. His brother wasn't coming home.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to all that reviewed, and everything like that. You guys are the reason that this is up right now. I wasn't due to post until Wednesday. SO YAY! **

**Next up Ambush part 1. **


	3. Ambush part 1

**Okay! So with permission from bookworm4497 who is another author on here, who I absolutely love, I give you the continuation of the Alternate Ending to Divided. So essentially, before you come read this you need to go over to her page, and read Reuniting, and then read Divided, and then come over here, and read this. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice or Teen Titans then I would not be here. I would be writing comic books, as I continue high school. Oh I also don't own Star Wars, or Batman, and that's it. **

"Team report to the mission room, the Watchtower has detected reports, of a robbery in the Happy Harbor National Bank. Neutralize the threat, and notify the League if trouble arises. Batman out." The screen went black, and I stepped forward, taking my position as leader.

"Miss Martian prep the bioship, the rest of you get ready to depart, we will discuss strategy on the way." A blur of yellow and red, and Wally was back in the room. He was chewing on an energy bar. Artemis was next, before the rest of them entered.

"The bioship is ready." As we sat down M'gann at the helm we were silent. We had failed Nightwing, we had found, him, we had almost gotten him back, but we lost him again. We hadn't seen him in years, and the legend that was the boy wonder had grown to the point that we almost believed it ourselves.

"ETA two minutes" Miss Martian's voice broke the silence. The bank was on the opposite side of town from the cave, and the next two minutes passed in a blur, discussing the strategy. Kid Flash, Superboy, and myself were in the bioship, because we were did not have the stealth skills necessary, to determine without making ourselves known, so Artemis, and Miss Martian would scout out the scene, making sure that there were no 'heavy hitters' that could be an issue. Artemis and Miss Martian got out. The mind link was up, and almost automatically I could feel the waves of confusion coming off them, telepath or not.

_"Aqualad, there is no robbery. Nothing out of the usual is going on."_

_ "What! That doesn't make any sense."_

_ "Yeah, the watchtower dectecte-"_

_ "Artemis, Miss Martian we will join you in a second, this is not all that it appears to be." _Kid Flash zoomed off, leaving a gust of wind in his wake, Superboy pounded next to the girls, and the rest of the team wondered why we were not a 'covert' team.

_"Guys, there is another mind its almost like it is listening to the link."_

_ "Where is the mind?"_

_ "In an alleyway behind the bank."_

_ "It's probably a trap."_

_ "It was a trap in Star Wars too."_ The team was starting to give me a headache, was this how Batman felt all the time. Wally and Artemis started arguing as we made our way around to the back alleyway. At this point I was tired of them mentally yelling at each other, and from their expression's I'm pretty sure that they were too.

"Could you two just get a room already?" A voice came from the shadows in the alleyway. A familiar voice that could hear the mind link.

"Nightwing!" Wally's voice exclaimed through the alleyway. He walked out of the shadows in his Renegade uniform.

"It's Renegade Wally." Nightwing's voice was slightly deeper, rougher, and he looked completely different, acted completely different.

"I did not expect to see you here my friend."

"I wanted to say, hi, and see how you guys were doing. Just because I'm a villain, doesn't mean that I can't say hi to my friends."

"You do realize how backwards that sounds right Ren?"

"Ren? Really KF?"

"Its short for Renegade. Plus it sounds cool."

"Oh just shut up Baywatch."

"Make me."

"Will you two shut up? Look I wanted to stop by, and say hi. I might stop by in a couple of months, but I make no promises."

"Are you sure you won't-"

"Wally. I'm not on the same side of the tracks as you anymore. I made a deal. I won't break that promise."

"I know Dick, but-"

"But what Wally."

"I just don't think that its fair."

"Life isn't fair Wallace, now I have to go." Nightwing disappeared into the shadows, as the rest of us just stared at the place he had been. Blue mask, Black, silver, and blue uniform, and a gun. In a holster on his left leg. He then just backflipped away like everything was okay. Everything was great. Everything was normal.

I could see right then, that Nightwing was no longer the dominant, Renegade was. It would not be long before Nightwing no longer existed.

Renegade's POV

They kept arguing like idiots. Just argue, argue, argue, and bicker, bicker, bicker. Didn't they solve this problem once they started dating? I thought so, but apparently not. I had finally had enough.

"Could you two just get a room already?" After that life went to hell. We talked, and they tried to get me to come back to the heroes. If I was going to come back to the heroes I would have gone with Bats a month ago.

"I just don't think that's fair"

"Life isn't fair Wallace. Now I have to go." With that I disappeared, and vanished. Once a bat always a bat, but I couldn't be a bat anymore. Either way before I went back to Bludhaven I had one more stop to make. Jump City here I come.

**Author's NOTE: **

**Ambush part 2 will be up in a few hours I am working on editing and other stuff oh and finishing half of it but that's against the point. Now before people get mad at me I do Spitfire, and Supermartian, any others are on a case by case basis. So yeah oh by the way the first original arc, I was going to introduce either Grant or Joey (Jericho) Wilson. In other words choose who is going to be the main reason for the second arc. **

**XNightwing Out.**


	4. Ambush part 2

**Authors Note: SO Again Joey, or Grant Wilson. I don't have a preference which just review or PM me the answer, or I will send Renegade after you…**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Teen titans, Young Justice, or any of the Disney Princesses.**

Raven's POV

If it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't show my emotions, otherwise all hell would break loose(literally) then I would probably doing what Starfire was doing, which would be crying, or what Beastboy and Cyborg were doing which would be halfheartedly playing video games. Instead I was reading my book trying not to think about Nightwing. He had left. If he hadn't gone back to Gotham, this never would have happened. If the Justice League hadn't found us, hadn't recognized Nightwing this never would have happened, but if I was going to go there I also had to go to if the Titans hadn't been formed this never would have happened.

I was leader of the Titans now, with Cyborg as my second in command. I was the one picking up the pieces as Jump figured out that Nightwing was gone. I was the one trying to keep the Titans International going with Bumblebee, and with all of that I was the one who had to control my emotions, when all I wanted to do was scream. I guess it was this that was my first mistake. My inability to control myself, to the point that I needed to, and still be able to sense everything was severely lacking.

"Why so serious?" Starfire's scream of joy almost cracked the screen on the T.V.

"Friend Nightwing! You are back to stay are you not?" Renegade's face fell.

"No. Star. I just came to say hi."

"Nightwing! Buddy you're back!" He was about to respond, when I jumped to his rescue.

"He's not. He is just visiting. How long can you stay?"

"Not long. I just wanted to make sure you guys stopped moping around." Beast Boy, and Cyborg's faces fell, and Star burst into tears again. I could feel my eyes burning, but it was just my emotions getting the better of me. I couldn't cry. I couldn't.

"Look, Wing, are you sure that you couldn't you know…"

"Cy. You know I made, a promise, and I can't break that promise. I made that promise, because it was the best way, and I am not going back on my judgment."

"Hey, what if you know we kidnap you?"

"B.B. You would be dead before you even got close." I looked down, and saw his hand go for his gun. Wait, Nightwing had a gun? It was in an holster on his leg, and it looked fully loaded, the safety was on, but it just screamed danger. Everybody else noticed it too.

"Friend Nightwing, what is that?"

"It's Renegade Star." His voice had dropped an octave when he said that. I could almost see the venom around him. I had gotten used to the slight air of joy around him, once Batman, and the Justice League came around, but it was diminishing, being replaced by venom, and anger. No hatred, just a calm sense of venom, and he looked dangerous. A whole lot more dangerous, than he had been. He was deadly, and it scared me. Not in the way that make me scream like a Disney Princess or any stupid girl, but that it gave me chills.

"I will try to stop by again soon, but I make no promises."

"Come on Nigh-Renegade. Can't you stay longer?"

"No, oh and say hi to Jericho for me." With that a thick screen of smoke engulfed the room, and Renegade's presence disappeared.

Slade's POV

"How did it go?" I was in one of the less well known bases on the outskirts of Jump. Renegade had requested being able to meet with both Young Justice, and the Teen Titans. I understood why, even if I didn't fully approve. I wanted him to fully become Renegade, and any time he spent with the Titans, or the Junior Justice league was detrimental to that, unless he was fighting them of course.

"Good. Both of the teams tried to get me to come back to the heroes side."

"What did you tell them?" His look gave me the answer right away.

"I don't break a promise." I nodded, and my curiosity got the better of me.

"How is Joey doing?"

"From the last time I saw him good, but other than that I don't know. He's a good kid you know."

"He always was. Now there is a piece of equipment while we are in Jump that I would like to get."

**So Jericho is Slade's son. Again PM me or review who you want to be in the second arc. Also I am sorry for the short chapter I am typing this before Choir, so I don't have much time. Next is Consequences, and it should be up by Wednesday at the latest due to school. Probably earlier, so rate review. All that Jazz.**


	5. Consequenses

**Authors NOTE: VOTE PEOPLE JOEY or GRANT. **

**Disclaimer: Look at it logically if I owned Young Justice, or Teen Titans YJ would have a third season, and wally would not be dead. If I owned TT, TT GO! Would not exist. It would be the original in a 6****th**** season . **

Batman's POV

"Recognized Batman A-02." I had just declared Dick Grayson missing. I didn't want to. I really didn't, but that's the thing my son really was missing, but I hadn't found him. Deathstroke had. As I entered the white and grey scene of the Watchtower the others looked at me in pity. I didn't want their pity. I didn't need their pity. I had lost my son to Deathstroke for good. Four months, two weeks, and four days ago, not that I was counting. Oh who the hell was I kidding? I could still see my son in the Renegade costume. The costume that Deathstroke had made for him.

"Batman , the meeting is about to start." Diana's voice brought me out of what Flash had deemed 'Bat Brooding.'

"Bruce, he made his decision."

"Diana, I'm the reason he's gone I'm the reason that he's a villain if I had only been faster, If I had been better."

"Stop it Bruce, there is nothing you could have done. Fate decreed it be this way."

"I still should have been –" I was silenced as I received a full on slap across the face.

"Bruce stop blaming yourself. Nightwing made his decision. Now we need to get to the meeting." I had just been slapped by Wonder Woman, and I hadn't retaliated? What was wrong with me? I turned on my heel, and my cape swooped around me. Stalking into the meeting hall I tried to look like normal. I tried to look like the meaning of fear, and darkness. The Boy Scout nodded at me, and Wonder Woman, and I stood at the front of the room.

"Welcome." Superman started his 'beginning of the JL meetings as normal. "There is a new villain also known as Renegade." I had prepared myself for this. I hadn't wanted to do this, but the league had to be on alert. Nightwing turned Villain. That was just supervillain waiting to happen, especially when the hero in him was fully crushed. Not everybody knew that Nightwing was Renegade, in fact most didn't.

"Renegade is the apprentice of Deathstroke, and has been for six months. He is dangerous, and is to be dealt with the utmost caution." I spoke about my son as if he were a common criminal.

"If you encounter Renegade or Deathstroke, contact other members of the League for backup immediately." Wonder Woman spoke, and then the less important matters were dealt with. It wasn't until after the meeting when we got the call. A call from the Titans no less.

"Batman," Cyborg said through the link. "We have a problem."

**End.**

…

…**.**

…

…

**I'm not that mean.**

Renegade's POV

The ring echoed through the base. I flipped myself off the uneven bars, and made my way to the main section of the base. Slade was already sitting in front of the screen, and I put my mask over my eyes, as I neared the monitor. He turned and looked at me, and I nodded from my place one pace, to the side, and a pace back. It was to keep up the image of a 'new apprentice' so nobody would get sucpisous that I was previously Nightwing. He turned around and pressed a button on the screen. A young man, around twenty two, twenty three was visible. His mask was a slightly darker orange, and black than Slade's, and covered most of his face, but his left eye was covered, and had red coming from it.

Slade's shock was visible even if you weren't a telepath.

The silence was deafening, but the guy on the screen broke it first.

"Hello, Slade, miss me?"

**OHHH CLIFFHANGER! WHO IS THE GUY IN THE MASK, WELL ITS PRETTY OBVIOUS, but I will post on Friday at the latest for the beginning of the second arc, and PEOPLE DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTIONoh next chapter: A Matter of Family…**

**XNightwing out**


	6. Son of a Demon:

**Author's Note: Yes. People I have been dipped in the Pits and have risen from the dead. In addition to being grounded, writers block was abundant. **

**Disclaimer: The site is called FAN fiction…does that make it sound like I own it. And if that wasn't enough for some of you, I am writing an AU of an AU. Just saying…**

Damian's POV:

Grayson had been absent for a while, and I hadn't seen him in forever, but he had been in contact with my mother. She had told me at lunch one day that I was going to meet my father. She hadn't when, but two days later I was in front of the giant Wayne manor, my mother's hand on my shoulder. She knocked on the door. An old man in a black suit answered the door.

"Miss Talia, who is this young gentleman?" Young? Really Stupid servant.

"His name is Damian Wayne, and he is Bruce's son."

"Oh dear. Let me fetch Master Bruce for you." I looked up at my mother, seeing her cold calculating chocolate brown eyes. I almost shivered, but I couldn't because my mother or my father would want me to show fear. Right? A tall man with dark black hair, and blue eyes answered the door. He looked at my mother, and then at me, and then at Talia again.

The silence was as loud as it could possibly get. I wanted to fidget, but my mother's fingernails carving into my shoulder prevented me from doing so.

"Talia, is this?"

"He's your son beloved, against my better judgment; I was convinced to let him meet his father. Don't make me regret it." Wait convinced? Grayson? My father continued to stare at me. Mother shoved me forward. "Take care of him, I will be back in a week." She turned around and walked away.

"Pleased to meet you-uh-"

"I'm Damian."

"Pleased to meet you Damian. I'm Bruce Wayne." He led me into the giant house, and shut the door. This was not going to be fun. Thanks Grayson.

Bruce's POV

I had a son. This was an interesting turn of events.

-Line Break-

Renegade's POV

Well this was going to be interesting. Apparently Slade had another apprentice. Named Ravager. After the guy had hung up Slade just sat back in the large chair, and stared at his hands.

"Slade? Are you okay?" I pulled off my mask revealing my eyes. I came up behind him. The transmission hadn't lasted very long, but he looked a lot more stressed, and his eye that shone through the mask was dull.

"I'm fine." I give a slight snort. He gives me a half hearted glare.

"Slade if you were fine, you wouldn't be bouncing your knee. Look what's wrong?" He sighed.

"Richard you are not the only one on the earth with family issues. My son has been kidnapped for a second time, because of a mistake I made." I walk up towards him.

"We can get him back. We will get him back." He stared at me with his one grey eye. "Slade we will get him back." He nods, and gets up out of the chair.

"Let's start looking."

-Break Line-

Joey's POV

ZAP! I jerk away from the pain.

"Blame your father for this Jericho, because his debt was never paid. Blame your father, because your father will be burying another son if he doesn't give me what I want." I was shocked again, and a single tear started to roll down my cheek.

Where were you dad? Grant? Rose? Anybody?

**Okay so I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, plus the short chapter, but this was merely filler, and I am getting ready for the next part. Give me suggestions for what you want to happen people, plus if one person had to die Grant, Joey, Rose, or another one of the Titans who would it be? Somebody will die. I can tell you that now, but I kind of want to know who you guys want to die, and give me a way you think they should die. I make no promises that it will happen, but review or PM me, and thank you very much to all of those who have reviewed, followed, or favorited. I love you guys. **

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO X2. She is the one who made me sit down and write this. She was really mad at me for giving her a cliffie…she is also the one who let me rant about Slade for an hour….hmmm… I need to make her cookies…**


End file.
